1. Field
The field relates to a touch display device.
2. Background
Touch-enabled user interfaces are frequently used in association with computer displays, smart phones, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other computational devices. Touch-enabled user interfaces revolve around computer-pointing technology based upon the sense of touch. Touch-enabled user interfaces not only allow the sense of touch to activate computer-based functions, but it also allows the user, an additional level of interaction based upon the kind of input. The touch-enabled user interface allows a user to interact directly with the content that is displayed without any intermediate device. In general, a device with a touch-enabled user interface also has a touch-sensitive surface overlay.
In one example of using a touch enabled user interface device, a user may access a web page from the Internet and select text and/or images by using his or her fingers to perform the appropriate gesture to enter a selection mode. When selecting the text and/or images from the web page, the user may select a single word or image or a plurality of words or images simply by moving his or her finger against the surface of the touch screen display device over a targeted area.
More advanced touch features may include allowing users to perform any variety of functions including but not limited to, drawing images and typing on an onscreen keyboard. For example, an application may allow a user to draw pictures or type a document using their fingers and editing of these pictures or documents can be accomplished using similar gestures.
However, the above-noted touching operations and advanced touching operations are unrefined and lack simplicity. These smaller touch-enabled user interface devices often produce smaller images and text, which make it difficult for a user who wishes to edit these smaller images and text such as erasing portions of the images or text. Touch-enabled user interfaces must provide optimum user satisfaction, and the editing capabilities on the newer pocket and travel-sized display devices requires increasingly simple and prompt editing options for the users' satisfaction.